Powerful Tigress, Mysterious Assassin
by Wolf'sRain013
Summary: When the Emperor contacts the Jade Palace in hopes of bringing a mysterious killer to justice, Tigress volunteers to track them down. But when the assassin is about the strike the killing blow...he spares her, leaving Tigress confused...and conflicted. Assassins Creed/ Kung Fu Panda OC/Tigress
1. News from The Emperor

Alright, new fanfic! This will be kind of like a Kung Fu Panda/Assassin's Creed crossover, since I happen to like Assassin's Creed. This fanfic will either be K+ or T, depending on whether or not I feel like making it a T fanfic. Anyways, I hope you like it!

Shifu was meditating, enjoying the peaceful atmosphere of the Dragon Grotto. Except for the occasional twitch of his ear and the rising and falling of his chest, he was completely still. He smiled slightly, glad for the relaxation time he hadn't been able to get in days. There was suddenly the sound of flapping wings and frantic yelling, causing Shifu's eyes to snap open. He let out an exasperated sigh and turned to see Zeng waddling quickly towards him.

"There you are, Master Shifu!" Zeng said.

"Greetings, Zeng," Shifu said, "What brings you here?"

"W-well, I received this letter 10 minutes ago. The individual who gave it to me said to deliver it to you right away." Zeng said, handing Shifu a red scroll with a golden emblem on it.

"The emperor..." Shifu muttered, frantically opening the scroll.

_Dear Grandmaster Shifu,_

_For the past month, many of my soldiers assigned to protecting the cities and villages of the Gaogui province have been found dead, each fatally stabbed through the chest . I had sent a small group of my best soldiers to follow him and gain knowledge of his motives two weeks ago, and I have heard nothing from them since. I fear the worst..._

_Although my soldiers are highly professional, I'm afraid that they are not professional enough to rid the Gagui province of this threat. So, I had no choice but to consult you. All of China knows of you and your student's exemplary skill in the art of Kung Fu, and I believe that you or one of your students can track down the assassin and bring him to justice. If you succeed with this mission, I will be forever grateful, as well as in your debt._

_Signed, _

_The Emperor_

Shifu stared at the scroll once he had finished, not believing what he had just read. The soldiers of the Imperial Army were the best of the best, and if one assassin could kill so many of them without being captured, then the assassin wouldn't be easy to defeat, and difficult to find for that matter.

"Zeng, find the Five and Po, and tell them to meet me in the Sacred Hall of Warriors." Shifu instructed.

"Yes, Master Shifu."

As Shifu heard the flapping of Zeng's wings as he flew off, Shifu read the scroll one more time, then ran off towards the Sacred Hall of Warriors.

Alright, there's the first chapter! Sorry it was so short, but I hope you liked it! :D :D :D


	2. A Volunteer

Alright, new chapter! Hope you like it! Also, be sure that you check out my stories if you haven't already! ;D

Tigress stood next to her comrades in The Sacred Hall of Warriors, waiting patiently for Master Shifu to arrive.

"What do you think Master Shifu wants?"

"Whatever it is, it must be important."

"I hope that this doesn't take too long...I'm starving..."

Tigress remained silent as she heard these quiet exchanges between the others, and she started to wonder herself what Shifu had called them here for. It could have been anything, maybe an artifact being shipped to the Jade Palace, or it could've been-

"Tigress? Tigress!"

Tigress suddenly realized she was being spoken to, and she turned to Po.

"I asked what you think is going on." Po repeated.

Tigress was silent for a moment, then she said, "I honestly don't know. It could be anything, from recieving an important artifact, to an alert about an issue with thugs in the Musician's Village."

Po nodded acknowledgingly and turned away from her. Suddenly, the doors to the building swung open, and Master Shifu entered. Tigress noticed that he had a scroll with an insignia on it that was slightly concealed by his hand.

"So, what did you bring us here for?" Po asked curiously.

"I'm afraid that I bear grave news. The Emperor-"

"Oh no, is he dead?!" Po asked.

"Po, let me finish." Shifu said.

"Sorry..."

"As I was saying, the Emperor requires my service in the Gaogui province. He says that there have been reports of an assassin killing squadrons of soldiers assigned to protecting the citizens of each city, town, and village in the province. So, I-"

"Wait, aren't we all going to the Gaogui province?" Viper asked.

"That's soldiers of the Imperial Army Shifu's talking about. If one assassin can take down a squadron of them without getting killed first, then it'd be risky having all of us go." Crane said.

"Correct. We can't afford for all of us to be killed on this mission and leave the Valley of Peace without protectors." Shifu said.

"Then I'll go."

All eyes turned towards Tigress, who had taken a step forward.

"Tigress, you're the strongest member of the Furious Five, if you fail..."

"Shifu, you're the Grandmaster of the Jade Palace. You have a more important role than I do." Tigress said.

"But-"

"You can't change my mind, Master. I'm going whether you like it or not." Tigress said.

Shifu looked doubtful, pondering whether or not it was a wise decision to let her take on the mission.

"Master Shifu, if I know Tigress, she can do anything. She's pretty much the strongest person I've evee met, so if I were that assassin, I would watch my back." Po said.

Shifu opened his mouth to argue, but was surprised by the fact that he couldn't argue with Po. He sighed, then said, "Very well."

Tigress punched her palm and bowed, then straightened back up.

"Students, you are dismissed." Shifu said.

As the Furious Five and Po exited the Sacred Hall of Warriors, Tigress walked over to Po and said, "Thank you."

Po turned to her, then smiled and said, "Not a problem."

Tigress looked over her shoulder at Shifu, who was now meditating by the Moon Pool. She looked away, then wondered id she had made the right decision.

_No, I made the right decision, _she thought, dismissing the fleeting moment of doubt in her mind.

She would make her adoptive father proud.

Alright, so, that concludes chapter 2. Amazingly, it has the same amount of quality as the first chapter, at least in my opinion. This might just be my best story yet! :D Anyways, please review, and stay tuned! ;D


	3. Thoughts and Info

**I'M BACK! First off, SO SORRY that I haven't updated this in so long. I was grounded and blank on ideas, so of course that delayed a lot. Second, be sure to check out my other stories, and PLEASE review. I want to know what you people think! :D Plus, ONE swear word in here.**

Tigress awoke to a cool morning and blinding orange light. She shielded her eyes, then groggily stood up. She grabbed her bag, which had already been packed, and walked out of her room.

The previous night had been simple enough. There had been an abnormally quiet dinner, though, and Tigress hadn't really been out of her room after that. She had been looking over the map that had been given to her, but there was no information given on the assassin, considering how quickly they would disappear. Nobody had talked to her, and she didn't talk to anyone else. In other words, it had been a tense night.

She was not met by any of her fellow Jade Palace members on her way out of the building, which Tigress was grateful for. They were her friends, but she knew she had to be on her way. When she walked out, the sun bathed her in a warm glow. A cool, gentle breeze traveled through the air, and it wafted the smell of peach blossoms to her nose. A rather ironic atmosphere, she thought, considering the quest she was about to take. Yet she couldn't help but smile a bit.

She would've never admitted it, but she was extremely nervous. She had been thinking of the Emperor's letter for a considerable amount of time the previous night, and it prevented her from falling asleep when she wanted to. She had never known anyone who could take on an entire squadron of Imperial Soldiers, considering most who tried were immobilized and captured before they could even start fighting a second soldier. But this one had managed to kill them and get away before capture. She knew, of course, that she would be more capable of protecting herself, but she knew that they would be a difficult opponent to beat, and that was why she had a deep pit in her stomach.

Tigress shook her head in an attempt to clear her thoughts, then got down on all fours and started to run. She ran down the stairs and past onlooking villagers, and didn't stop until she was out of the Valley of Peace. Once she came to a stop, she stood up and looked over The Valley of Peace, then suddenly thought that she may never see it again. She regretted not speaking with her friends before she left, which brought a frown to her face. She let out a silent growl to herself. She had to focus. Tigress got down on all fours again and started running again, hoping that the exercise would clear her head.

Finally, she stopped her relentless sprint as she saw a cobblestone road and clusters of buildings about 30 feet away. She stood up, panting a bit. She had no idea exactly how long she had been running, but she thought it must've been for at least an hour. She started to walk towards the village, hoping she could quickly find an inn to stay at.

Tigress had asked for directions to an inn from an elderly female goose, who had given them to her without any pauses. She had offered her some tea, but Tigress politely declined. Tigress was now outside the doors of the inn. She looked up at the sign above the door. It read, 'The Golden Phoenix'. She heard boisterous laughter and shattering glass from inside. She sighed and pushed the door open to a chaotic scene filled with boars, sheep, geese, rabbits, and what seemed to be an endless amount of rice wine. She stepped passed a pair of fighting boars, trying to hide a look of disgust. The goose had explained that the first part of the inn was a tavern, and unfortunately, was the only inn in the village, considering it's size. She had never liked taverns ever since her experience at one in the Valley when she was 16. She shuddered at the memory. She suddenly stopped when she heard:

"He's like a ghost! Nobody besides those Imperial Soldiers ever see him!" a large, black boar said.

"Do you think he IS a ghost?" a ram next to him asked.

"Come on, what ghost can wield a knife?"

"Has anyone ever gotten survived his attacks?"

"Yeah, a lion guy named Kado. He was pretty shaken up after the experience, though. People say he didn't reply to anybody for like, five days! Then one day, he just said, 'A shadow...he was like a shadow...'. It was creepy."

Tigress heard him shudder. She walked over to him and asked, "Did he say anything else?"

"Hey, don't butt in on-" the boar began to say, then saw who she was and exclaimed, "Master Tigress!"

"Answer my question: did he say anything else?" Tigress repeated.

The boar stole a quick glance at the ram next to him, then said, "N-not that I know of. He could've said more, but that's all I've heard. The capitol has the subject under tight wraps."

Tigress pulled up a chair and sat down. "What else do you know of this assassin?"

The boar seemed a bit unnerved by her presence, but of course, what lesser animal wouldn't fear a tiger? He cleared his throat and answered, "People call him The Shadow of the Capitol. You can't predict his next attack, and from the sound of it, he's both fast, strong, and good with a knife. I find it amazing that a knife can be used against Imperial Soldiers. Ahem, anyways, nobody knows much about him besides the fact that he's dangerous, male, and untrackable. Nobody can find where he lives, either. He's not a cold-hearted killer though...from what I've heard, he only kills Imperial Soldiers. He could be part of a secret organization of sorts, he could just be a rogue, or a rebel against the forceful rule of the Emperor."

His last statement struck Tigress as an important piece of information. He could've been on the right track...it wouldn't surprise her if he was right.

"Why do you want to know?" the boar suddenly asked.

"Classified information."

"Wait, you're going on a mission to, you know, 'bring him to justice?'"

Tigress sighed, and nodded.

The ram scoffed. "Good luck finding him! It's not like the best detectives in China have tried and failed to find him!"

The boar punched him in the jaw for the comment. "Sorry, my friend has a tendency to _say things she shouldn't!_"

The ram shrunk away from the boar, but Tigress ignored this and said, "Thank you for the information."

"Happy to help." the boar said.

As Tigress walked away, the boar said, "What were you thinking, you goddamn moron?! She's a master at the Jade Palace!"

Tigress grinned.

**And THAT concludes chapter 3! I honestly think I wrote this one well! Tell me what you think in a review! And PLEASE, if you have ANY ideas, PM them to me, and I might consider using them! Plus, you wouldn't want me to have writer's block after a cliffhanger, would you?**


End file.
